mathwikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:24.18.34.94
=Welcome= I have seen that you have made extensive contributions to this wiki over the last few days. In regards to the "retard" of which you speak changing "th" to "f" in some of our articles, we have a troll who comes on from time to time and vandalizes our wiki in this manner. We try to revert all the vandalism, but we occasionally miss a few articles. Localhost00 00:48, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Im not sure how wikis work. Will you get this is I write it here? Or do I have to send you something via a different page or email? Do I need an account? I have done used wikis much. About that 'retard' comment. I do apologize for that. I know this is a public place and that you want to keep it reputable. But shear stupidity pisses me off so much. I like this wiki better than some sites... because it is relatively "low brow", no insult intended. Its simple. Its for a layman who just wants to start learning something new. I like the lesson format. I like the basic concept introduction. My biggest pet peeve with the big-name sites is that a single article goes from the top of the page where it introduces the most generic of concepts to the bottom of the page where it gets into the nitty-gritty details of higher up math. Some sites, you look up basic addition, for example, and it will get into number theory and logic and all sorts of things a layman will have trouble learning or understanding... where do you go if you honestly want to learn addition for the first time? Unless you know the subject and well beyond, you wont comprehend the article. And if you comprehend the article, you probably dont need to read it. I learn very little going to some sites because they start you off deep... its more of an encyclopedic reference for those who are already experts than it is an educational article. Have you ever tried reading those wikipedia articles? I also dislike those who right articles, taking fundamentals for granted... failing to include them... or proving their theorems using more complex concepts that are consequences of, rather than a valid basis for. Demonstrating a proof by demonstrating a consistency in theorems isnt the same as proving a theorem... because many proofs Ive seen, if you trace their train of thought and their theorems back far enough, you will find that its all circular logic. Thats why I like this site. I dont mind if there are advanced subjects here... just so long, and I hope you can appreciate it too, basics and advanced ideas stay segregated. Like how you would treat a student in school It doesnt matter if its one subject, one function, one concept... it can and should often have more than one article separating basic ideas from more advanced ideas... so that advanced students wont bore with futile reading and laymen students wont get overwhelmed with confusing ideas and unnecessary content. I want to see a wiki that is more of a curriculum and a lesson plan designed to educate like a teacher would for a blossoming student... rather than a wiki that is just another overwhelming encyclopedia. I have a lot to contribute in mathematics... and I like that I have a place to do so. Articles have yet to be written and I can write them as I think it should be written - Conceptually. --24.18.34.94 08:35, 30 April 2008 (UTC) As founder of this wiki, I try to keep tabs on every edit made here (at least until the contributors grow and the edits come flowing in like mad), so I should be able to see your messages at this page. However, the usual practice is to go to the user page of the person you are sending the message to. In this case, you could click on my name just below, which will take you to my user page. Then click on the "discussion" tab at the top of that page, and then a "leave message" tab will appear. Also, have you considered registering a username? Localhost00 03:10, 3 May 2008 (UTC)